Dead Killing the living
by TheAnonymousDitsy
Summary: Sam and Dean have a new mystery to solve. The monster is so protective of his treasure, can Sam and Dean kill the beast or will they get caught?


FORSET SCENE:  
>"Come on Jake" a women with blonde hair yelled back behind her, where her boyfriend was struggling to climb through the forest that they are traveling through. He looked up to her with his brown eyes, his black, sweaty hair covering his face as he panted. He stopped to catch his breath "Sophia, wait! I am not used to walking and climbing through the forest like you".<p>

Sophia scoffed. She did stop so her boyfriend could catch up to her though, while she was waiting she decided to take a drink as well. She shifted her back pack off her shoulders and pulled a water bottle out of her bag. The blonde haired women sipped at her drink, but when Jake arrived he stole the drink from her, causing the water she was pouring in her mouth to drip all over herself.

Jake chuckled at watching his girlfriend trying to dry her blue shirt, and gulped some of the water down himself, when he was finished he gave the bottle back to her. Sophia took the bottle from him and placed it neatly back into her bag, she pulled the bag back onto her shoulders and set off again on their journey through the forest.

Jake was about to follow her until he heard a growl and the smell of rotten flesh, he sniffed the air hoping that he was only smelling and hearing things. But then he heard the growl again and the smell of the rotten flesh did not disappear "Hey, Sophia did you hear that" Jake asked worried.

Sophia just laughed and continued walking "Oh stop worrying." Jake 'fake' laughed with her but it did not make him feel better. He looked around to make sure nothing was following them and ran up to catch up to Sophia, he almost reached her, but he stopped when he heard a scream it was too late until he noticed that the scream came from Sophia.

"Sophia... Sophia, where are you?" Jake looked around franticly, hoping that he might catch sight of his girlfriend, his heart was beating so fast. He looked left and right, but a sound of rustling trees and a thud against the ground, he looked behind him, to see the body of Sophia. Her body was bloody, bruised and even bones were seen sticking out of her.

SAM AND DEAN FIND OUT:  
>"Hey Dean, I think I found something" yelled Sam. "Yeah, what about?" Dean questioned, he leaned back and looked through the bathroom door, where he was brushing his teeth. "This couple went into the woods, and the girl 'Sophia Alcore' was crushed to death" Dean looked at his brother "So. Lots of people can get crushed in a forest, I mean a tree could have landed on her".<p>

"Yeah, sure. But it says here 'A couple went out on their monthly walk into a forest but there so-called relaxing evening turn into a disater. The boy says "I smelt rotten flesh and heard a growl before Sophia screamed and when I looked for her she was gone. Then the I heard the sound of rustily trees and looked back to find her bleeding and bones sticking out of her brother" this young man came straight to the police to-" Sam was interrupted by his brother.

"OK, I get it, she died an unnatural death, so let's go over to..." Dean tried to remember the name of the young man but Sam helped him "Jake Nelson" " "Jake Nelson and ask a few questions then we can go see the murder scene the girl died in" Sam nodded, the brothers grabbed there things, got into Deans car and drove off to the witnesses house.

JAKE'S HOUSE:  
>Same and dean arrived at the house of Jake Nelson, the witness and boyfriend of Sophia Alcore death. The brothers knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. When the door opened they saw a young man around the age of 20-23.<p>

"Hello, is Jake Nelson here" Sam asked.

"Yes, that would be me"

"Oh, we are the FBI" Sam and Dean then showed their badges "I am Detective William Cample and this is Detective Mark Lyoid, we are here about the death of Sophia Alcore, we are told that you are the witness of her death" Sam waited for a reply and when he finally got one he sighed.

"Well, I didn't really see her death" Jake said and went to go back inside but was stopped by dean grabbing his arm "trust me, you want to tell us, or something you don't want to happen, will" Jake nodded and let the two 'detectives' into his house.

Jake led them into the lounge room and asked them to sit on the longer blue lounge as he sat on the smaller one "So you have a few questions for me" they both nodded "Right, so where do I start. Oh of course, Sophia and I was going for a walk through the woods, we try to do it every month so we at least get some fresh air" Jake paused for a second to collect his thoughts.

"I, of course had to take a break, and when Sophia walked on ahead I heard a growl and the smell of rotten flesh. I looked around and saw Sophia had kept walking, I tried to warn her but she just laughed it off" Jake stopped and took in a deep breath "I heard a scream, when I looked for her she was gone, then I turned around and there was... There was..."

"it's ok, take your time" Sam reasured, Jake nodded and continued "when I turned around, I saw Sophia's body on the ground, broken and bloody. It was like something just crushed her and then walked off, for no reason at all. I don't understand why someone would do that".

"is that it, you just saw her" Dean asked.

"No, when I saw her like that, I got out of there as quick as I could" Jake replied.

"Okay thank you for your time" said Sam walking outside with Dean, they both go to the car, "Dean, I think we should get Cas to help us on this one," Sam, No, Cas will think we can't handle anything on our own without him helping us." "Sam, let's just investigate and see what we can find out," "okay, good idea." said Sam.


End file.
